Perhaps
by saranghaeannie
Summary: Four years after the Requiem, the former Zero and his ace pilot met again.


**Perhaps**

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine.

Lelouch could just make out the face of the Guren ace pilot in the dim of the moonlight. Four years have passed and yet her face still held that firm determination of a fighter who never know how to give up, hair still possessed that red blaze. The darkness revealed only some of the edges of the woman's face. For a moment, Lelouch thought that her figure resembled that of a ghost. And he was caught up in a silent, lonely alley with her.

"Why?"

She asked in a voice as low as a whisper. Whilst he was gifted with the mind of a genius, Lelouch was no mind reader. And so he thought that women should seriously stop asking vague questions as if he already knew what they were talking about.

Lelouch managed to give the ace pilot a confident grin.

"Why did I come back from the pits of hell?" He said, moving his arms in such dramatic gestures –the ones the former-Zero was known of. Kallen looked at his arms, and then his face with a nostalgic expression. Probably remembering the time when she was still the ace pilot of the Black Knights and he was still Zero. Back then, she was so ready to lay her own life for him.

Was.

But things are different now.

"Why did you get the code?"

Lelouch was stunned. He didn't expect that question. Especially from her. She looked as if she was refraining herself from crying. And she was making a bad job doing it. Except for her façade of being a sickly student council member in Ashford, Kallen was never good at hiding her emotions. She was like an open book.

Lelouch's face turned serious from playful.

"How did you know about the code?"

He said rather indifferently. A hurt expression crossed her face. It was the same face she wore when she saw him in an abandoned alley, almost drugging himself with the Refrain. When he asked her to kiss him and comfort his grave feeling. It felt like a million years ago.

"Don't treat me as if I'm the same seventeen-year-old girl you lured into joining your selfish rebellion!" Fat tears came streaming down her face.

He grinned.

"As far as I can remember, you were the one who asked me to make you join the rebellion. You and your friends. It's only been four years and you're already forgetting the facts, Kallen?"

"LELOUCH! WHY DID YOU GET THE CODE?!" She screamed. There was an edge in her voice and he was sure that her throat is going to be hoarse after that.

Lelouch stayed silent.

"When I first learned about it, I thought what of a relief it was." She laughed. And the sound of mockery was so visible in it. Although he wasn't sure if she was laughing at herself, or at him.

"When I watched the sword pierced through your heart, I deceived myself that it wasn't you that I was seeing. Or I might lose my mind." Her shoulder was rising up and down from crying. She's frantically wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I was so relieved that you didn't die. Because I didn't anymore want to lose the people I love. My brother, and the other Black Knights members. And you. I would give everything to trade positions with you that time."

Lelouch smiled. She had always been a loyal companion –on her own way.

"But then, I learned about the Code. About VV and CC. About not dying, about living forever. In this sick world. I overheard Jeremiah talking about it." Her cries had subsided, but the hurt in her face has not lessened. In a few strides, she was in front of him, gripping tightly at the fabric of his clothes. And Lelouch finally saw her face.

She changed. She somehow looked more mature than she was four years ago. But with the same blue eyes.

"Why? Why did you choose to lead a life like that? Isn't that more miserable than actually dying?"

Lelouch looked down. How many times it crossed his mind. Was he ready to face the rest of eternity?

A few minutes of silence passed and then he answered.

"So that I could fulfill the other end of the contract." He said.

"Contract?"

Kallen's grip on him loosened until her two arms laid finally on her sides.

"With CC. When she first gave me the Geass, I promised to fulfill her one wish."

He couldn't make out the expression on her face.

"And that includes dragging you to the abyss of her own misery," she said.

Lelouch grinned.

"Perhaps."

The night was turning deep and a few of the lights in that old Japanese temple that had become their hiding place at the moment have already turned off. Lelouch started to walk, leaving the former Guren ace pilot behind.

"Do you love her, Lelouch?"

Lelouch looked at the silver of the moon. It seemed so mysterious up there. For a moment, the two of them were covered with a peaceful silence. And when Lelouch finally said the answer, the word escaped his mouth easier than he expected.

"Perhaps."

 **-end**

A/N: My apologies for those who thought that this was going to be a Kallen x Lelouch fanfiction. Although it sort of was, given the fact that they were the only characters in this fanfic.

Also, I (sort of) am accepting some fanfic requests. That is if your ideas are CG related. But, I don't write BL stories (or anything similar to this matter). I don't also write stuff with adult contents. And I also don't write multi-chaps at the moment. There a lot of things that I don't write XD

But do not hesitate to leave me a message if you've got some ideas you want me to write about. Anyway, please do leave a review and hit favorite if you liked this story. Thanks!

Saranghae,

Annie


End file.
